My Strange New Life At Ouran
by umbrellamelon
Summary: Aya has recently been enrolled into Ouran Academy and somehow ends up working for the host club. Little does she know that big events are about to unfold which will change her life forever. HikaruxOC Hikaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club (even though I wish I did)_

_Hai dere! Um so this is my very first story, ever, so don't hate me if it sucks, the beginning might be a bit slow but I promise all the fave characters you know and love will come in :)__ I hope I can make this story enjoyable and fun to read. Anyway here it goes :D_

It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and light clouds surfed across the sky. I looked out the window from the passengers seat of the taxi I was in, many people seemed to be enjoying this day. The sunlight shone down brightly through the window warming my whole body. Yes it was a perfect day. But unfortunately for me I wasn't enjoying it, after a 13 hour flight from London to Japan in economy class you'd feel the same too. The taxi pulled up to its destination

"That'll be 5,483 yen please"

The taxi driver mumbled, my Japanese was still a bit rusty considering I hadn't spoken it since I was seven. Fiddling through my wallet I managed to scrounge up the money I owed the taxi driver. I got my bags from the boot and placed them on the pavement. I thanked the taxi driver and made my way to the run down building, time had affected the once white paint, it was now a gritty grey colour, it also looked like it was a bit mouldy.

Yuck, so this is where I would be spending the next few years of my life, in a dump. Making my way through the front doors a musky smell wafted up my nose, I almost had to brace myself from the terrible stench, the odour reminded me of my old history teacher's room, it was the smell of old. I walked towards the reception desk, there was no one there so I called out to see if there was a single soul in this dead place.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

No reply

"Hello?"

"Yes! I can hear you!"

An unknown voice shouted from another room

"Oh, sorry, I've come here to move into one of your apartment blocks"

"Well that's a bit obvious isn't it? This is an apartment after all"

A short stocky woman came out from the door behind the reception desk, she had thinning grey hair and had a plump, round face. Heaving a sigh she said

"Now then what's your name so I can get you off my back as quick as possible"

"Misaki Ayumu"

I replied, still a bit shocked from her snappy comment

"Ahh yes, the young girl"

She looked me up and down "Is that your natural hair colour? Or are you one of those crazy teenage punks?"

My hair colour wasn't the most common, it was bright red, not like a tomato or anything, but it was still pretty red. Many people didn't believe when I said it was natural.

"Oh, no this is my natural hair colour, kinda weird isn't it?"

I smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She opened the desk draw, as her hand re-emerged from inside the draw I noticed she was holding a key.

"You'll be staying in room fourteen, it's on the third floor"

She pointed to the stairs

"We aren't one of those fancy apartment buildings so instead of a lift you'll have to take the stairs"

She looked at my bags, threw me a smirk and sarcastically said

"Good luck"

_And that's the first chapter :)__, I've written a lot so I will upload later, its just late now and I'm tired, anyway I don't expect people to write comments etc etc but it would be nice to get an input from some :)__._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I don't own anything from Ouran High School Host Club etc, you get what I'm talking about. Anyway heres the second chapter hooray, this chapter just explains why Ayumu's back in Japan. Anyway enjoy!_

Relieved after finally reaching the third floor I took a deep breath of air, it felt nice to finally be done with hauling my bags up those all those stairs. Yet I was still annoyed by the way I was treated by that old hag, curse her soul. I began to walk down the long hallway, it kinda felt like each step I took the farther the door got. But then there I was standing in front of an old, damp door which read '14'. I slid the key in the hole and opened the door, the door needed a bit of a kick to open it. Yet again as the door opened that same stench entered my nostrils making me gag. The room was run down, the paint was peeling off the walls and there were signs of a leaky roof.

"Well lets just hope it doesn't rain that much"

I said to myself trying to make my situation not seem as bad as it was, optimism is the key, that's what my brother would always say. The room contained one couch, which was very moth-eaten, an old TV and a desk, at least it had the essentials I would need. I turned right and peered through one of the three doors surrounding the room, it was the kitchen. Some of the tiles were broken, and it smelt of old grilled cheese. At least there was a stove and fridge so I could cook my own meals. The bathroom was much worse than the kitchen, mould was growing from the toilet, the shower was caked with some mysterious slime and so was the sink. The bathroom would've needed a lot of cleaning before I even thought of using it. My last destination was the bedroom, which only contained a lumpy, dusty mattress, a closet and a mirror, but at least the bed linen was clean, that was the only nice feature about my new home. There wasn't much I could do about it though, considering I had to pay for my own rent and everything I had to live with it, and this was the only place close to my new school that I could afford. That's right I start at my new school tomorrow, how daunting. Tomorrow I will be an Ouran High School student. You're probably thinking,

'How can she afford to go to that school?'

Well I can explain that. You see I have this amazing talent when it comes to sport, I have no idea why but I can play any sport and excel in it extremely well. Not only that but I'm very intelligent, I've always gotten the top marks in my year. So when Ouran heard of my special talents they decided to put me on a special sports scholarship. However the only thing they pay for is my school fees, everything else like the uniform and living conditions has to be paid by me, so that's why I'm living in this run down apartment. Do you really think I would want to live here if I had the choice? With nothing else to do I decided that the best thing to do would be to unpack my bags and settle in. An hour later I found my self silently sitting on my lumpy mattress. I leaned back onto the pillows, they were actually quite soft and cushy they didn't even smell like old people. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

_Riiiiinnnnng! The telephone screeches. Riiiiinnnnng! _

"_Hello" a girl with long red hair answers the phone_

"_Ayumu? Is that you?" the girls eyes narrow with hatred as she recognises the voice on the phone_

"_Hello Uncle, what do you want?"_

"_Well you see, I just called to see how my favourite niece is" the girl scoffs as this is said_

"_As if, I know you well enough to tell that when you call it's if you want something"_

"_Ayumu please don't be difficult"_

"_Me! Difficult! You're the one that won't let me have my inheritance so I can just live on with my life"_

"_Ayumu you know perfectly well that you can only get your hands on that money until your 21, it was your parents wish, and since they've died its my job to look after you,."_

"_Well, your doing a great job, bravo"_

"_I keep telling you to come live with me, but you never take my offer, and you never accept the money I offer you, I don't understand why."_

"_I choose not to live with you because you're a snobby, rich, narcissistic jerk, I don't want to live with someone life you. And to take your money would make me just as bad as you are. Besides, you don't care for me, all your care about is looking good in front of your friends!"_

"_Either way its still my job to look after you, and for business matters I need to move to Japan, and weather you like it or not you need to come, I don't care if you want to make your own money, you don't need to live with me. I've gotten you a scholar ship to Ouran High School though, that's the school that I wish for you to go to. Plus I think you would like it there, your father used to attend that school, I'm sure he'd be proud if you went there too."_

"_I know. Fine, I understand. But I'm still not going to live with you, and I'm going to make my own money."_

"_I knew you'd say that, you're too predictable. But I'm sure you'll eventually come to live with me in the end. Its hard to get a job over there in Japan. Either way I've sent you your plane tickets. Oh and when you arrive in Japan we need to meet up. There are some matters I need to discuss with you"_

"_Fine, see you then" the girl hangs up the phone……._

_A/N: rightio, hope that explained everything well. Hmm so what do you think of her uncle? Is he good or evil? We shall find out! Anyway I'm just spell checking chapter 3, it will be up very soon like later on today. I don't care if I get comments or not, but it's always nice to get someone else's opinion. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club etc. Ok this chapter gets a bit more exciting yay! Two characters are introduced, guess who ;), I hope you enjoy the chapter! _

I hate sleeping sometimes, going back into your memories, it's really annoying. You know what else I really hate, waking up for school, especially when it's your first day at a new school. I grudgingly got out from my bed (well more mattress) and walked towards my closet getting out my uniform. Since I couldn't afford the schools uniform they're letting me wear my old one, which sucks because apart from being the new student I'm also going to stand out.

I'm not really fond of having a lot of attention on me, I'd rather just blend in. Hmm at the moment it sounds like I hate everything. I'm not usually like this, I guess I'm just a tad bit nervous. After getting into my uniform I glanced at the clock, 7:45! Oh god! I only have 15 minutes to get to school and register myself in. I grabbed my school bag and ran out the door, quickly locking it behind me. I flew down the stairs almost tripping and breaking my neck and rushed out the entrance.

I looked at the map I had packed in my bag, thank god I packed it in there last night. I began looking for directions to my new school. I calculated different routes in my head deciphering which one would be the quickest, it seemed that if I took a short cut between the park I would get there in the next 10 minutes.

Without thinking I began to sprint across the road, bad idea. Next thing I know I'm almost getting run down by a stretch limo, my only instinct was to cover my eyes and wait for the impact to hit me. It was only a few seconds after I realised I was still alive that I took my hands away from my eyes. I noticed that the passenger door to the limo was opening, a tall blonde guy stepped out from it, he was quite attractive but not my type.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really don't worry, it was more my fault I should've looked before I crossed the road"

I could see him sigh with relief,

"Well that's good, it would be a shame to run over such a beautiful rose such as your self"

I found my self gagging at how corny that sounded, I could tell this guy was a hopeless romantic.

"Um, thanks. Hang on, do you have the time?"

I asked him realising there was somewhere I had somewhere to be.

"Oh yes I do, hmm its 7:50"

"Ah! I really got to go! Thanks for not running me over, see you!"

I never heard what he said after that, I was too busy trying to get to school.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was in awe when I approached the school, if it was physically possible for my jaw to touch the ground well then mine would've been there. I was just so amazed at how large it was, it was at least 100 times larger than my previous school and the architecture was amazing. I had to read the sign on the front gates to check if this was the school my Uncle was talking about. The sign read Ouran High School, yep this was the right place.

I could see many limos pulling in and out through the gates, they must have been filled with the wealthy students that attended the school. I walked through the gates, it was almost as if I had entered another realm, the gardens were blossoming with all different types of flowers with many different colours, some I hadn't even seen before.

When I finally reached the buildings I saw some students. I noticed the girls were wearing ghastly yellow dresses, it made them look like some sort of exotic mushroom. Now I was glad that I couldn't afford the uniform. But the bad thing about wearing a different uniform was that now the exotic mushrooms were looking at me with strange looks upon their faces. Not only that but I now had to find my way through this large school.

I knew I wouldn't be able to find my way to the reception desk by my self so I decided that asking for directions would've been the best option. I noticed a guy with red hair, similar to mine, maybe I should ask him, since we have the same hair colour and all, something we could have in common. I approached him and tapped him on the back.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the reception desk is, I'm new here"

Everyone was staring at me now, with looks of horror upon their faces, had I done something wrong? I noticed that the guy began to turn around, and as he did I noticed he had a look of hatred upon his face. But I didn't care, I needed directions and I was getting really annoyed from everyone staring at me.

"Hello, can I have an answer while I'm still alive please"

Everyone gasped with horror as I said my snappy comment. His friends behind him even looked scared, I think this guy might've been the school bully.

"What did you say to me?"

he still looked mad, but I wasn't too sure if it was because he was genuinely angry or weather his face was just naturally scary. I really didn't care if he was going to beat me up at this stage though, I just wanted directions so I could go to class and get on with my life.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked where the reception desk is."

He looked shocked by my rude replies.

"No one talks to Boss Kasanoda like that!"

piped up one of his friends, but before he could say anymore he was cut off by this so called Kasanoda.

"If you walk into the building over there and take a left you will find the reception desk"

Kasanoda growled.

"Thankyou very much!"

I exclaimed walking off. The look of shock was still plastered upon the faces of all the students.

_A/N: le gasp! How exciting! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll upload again soon! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I don't own Ouran etc. I've uploaded chapter 4 yay! hmm been doing alot of uploading today, but I'm really bored today, I have nothing better to do. Anyway enjoy!_

After the long and arduous task of enrolling into the school I finally got my time table, I thought I would've had to have an interview with the principal, but my Uncle must've talked to him. I felt kinda bad, I do treat him bad, and all he tries to do is help me. But then again he can be a real jerk, it really is best if I just try to not have much contact with him.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I tried to focus on getting to class, I was thankful that the lady and the reception desk gave me a map. I think I will need to for a while. I glanced to see what room I was in, hmm class 1-A, where is that on the map? Ah there it is! I began to fasten my pace, I should try to get there soon. After climbing many stairs and walking down many halls I finally reached my destination class 1-A. I slid the door open and entered the class. A teacher with a rigid expression turned towards me.

"Ah! You must be the new student" he looked down at a list, most likely to check my name.

"Misaki Ayumu" I said

"Yes that's right, the sports scholarship student"

"That's correct"

He looked down at my uniform

"Are you allowed to wear that?"

"Yes, the principal said that I can wear this uniform until I can afford to purchase my own one"

"Ok, well as long as it's alright with him it's alright with me. Would you like to tell the class about your self?"

"Oh no, I'm fine really" I spluttered out, the last thing I wanted was more attention on me.

"Well then if your don't want to I wont make you. Now where to place you, hmm, I think your could sit front of Hitachinn Hikaru, he's the twin on the left."

"Wrong sir!" Replied the twin on the left

"I'm Kaoru"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaoru, I can never tell you two apart, anyway Misaki San please sit in the empty seat in front of Kaoru"

As a walked towards the two twins I noticed a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he looked so familiar, but it was impossible, the person I was thinking of was a girl. I sat down and placed my timetable upon the desk. Hmm what subjects do I have today maths, boring, science, even more boring, hmm physical education, sounds great to me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As usual maths and science went by extremely and painfully slowly, but since I was on the scholarship program I had to pay attention and do well, other wise my contract will be broken. Yet now it was finally physical education, my best subject, it felt great getting into my old PE uniform again.

When I was changed I went out onto the sports field, it was amazing, this school had a field for at least every sport! Tennis, hockey, soccer, athletics and so much more, I could see my self having a lot of fun on these fields. The PE teacher blew his whistle to gather everyone.

"Ok now students, today we are going to do athletics, I will be recording your times down to put on your reports."

I could hear a few groans come from some people, but it didn't matter to me.

"I will call out the names of the first round starting with Nakamura Yumi, Kurokawa Asuka, Tsubaki Sakamoto, Nakajima Koharu and our new student Misaki Ayumu"

I cheered under my breath for being one of the first to be chosen.

"For those who's names have been called out please line up on the race course"

I walked onto the race track, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, that's what I loved about sport, the adrenaline rush you get. I placed myself where I was designated and got into a starting position ready to begin at the sound of the starting gun.

"3, 2, 1 go!"

As the teacher said go I launched off and started to run on the track my legs pumping as fast as I could make them go. I could feel the wind blowing in my face and through my hair it felt great. It didn't take long for me to reach the finish line, I was a very fast runner after all. I began to dig my feet into the ground to try and slow myself down. I looked behind to see how far the others had to go, they were almost a quarter to the finish line. I could hear the teacher cheering as he approached me.

"Wow! No wonder your on the sports scholarship! Do you realise that you just broke the school record?"

I was genuinely shocked to discover this, I knew I was fast but there must have been some that were faster than me before I came here.

"I can see Ouran finally winning some sport carnivals now, I should tell our Athletics club captain about you, you would definitely get a spot in the club"

"Oh, really don't tell him about me"

"Nonsense you must join the team!"

As the teacher said this I began to have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_A/N: End! the next chapter will be more exciteing I promise :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I don't own Ouran etc. Next chapter yay! A big thanks to those who commented, it really motivates me to write more chapters : )! This chapter is really exciting so I hope you enjoy it!_

I have no idea how I managed to become the major topic of the school, for some reason it seemed that everywhere I went people would huddle together and whisper about me. And no I'm not being paranoid, I would hear them say my name.

But then again this is what happens when you're the new kid at school. People all want to know where you came from and why you moved schools, it's kinda annoying. Feeling a tad bit uncomfortable from all the watchful eyes focusing on me I decided it would be best to put my things away and head home.

I've had a long day at school and I just want to go back to my crappy, grilled-cheese-smelling apartment. As I made my way up another long flight of stairs a tall guy with a muscular physique approached me.

"Hey you must me Misaki Ayumu."

"And what makes you think that?"

I was a bit annoyed that people were beginning to know my name.

"Well, you are the only student not wearing the correct uniform, and I'm guessing that's because you're the scholarship student"

He gave me a triumphant grin as if to suggest he knew his 'facts',

"Nice observation skills genius, so what do you want?"

I didn't mean to seem so snappy, but I was a bit irritated from everyone staring at me.

"Oh well my name is Yamagata Juro, I'm the captain of the Athletics club. I was told that you broke the school record, congratulations."

Before I had the chance to say thankyou he continued to blab on

"I would be very happy if you joined the Athletics club"

This was the last thing I wanted. I hated school clubs. I blurted out the first excuse that came into my head.

"Oh, uh well, I'm not really thinking of joining any clubs at the moment, I really need to focus on my school work."

As I said this he dropped to his knees an began to beg.

'Please, please, please join my club! You're must be an amazing athlete to break our school record!"

Was this guy for real? What an idiot.

"Please get up! You're causing a scene!"

"Only if you'll join the Athletics club"

More and more people started to stare, and I began to feel nervous. Then suddenly someone else shouted.

"No! Join the soccer club instead!"

Oh god more invites to clubs I didn't want to join.

"No join the baseball club!"

Now the only thing I could hear was people shouting at me to join their clubs. I started to panic, how should I deal with this? The only thing I could think of was to run. I forced pressure onto my feet sprinted for my life.

I thought that if I could find a hiding spot they would stop following me and give up. The only problem was that I had no idea where I was going, this school was larger than Jupiter, well that's how it seemed. I could still hear the crazy mob of students close behind me. I kept on taking sharp turns left and right trying to shake them of my track, but it wasn't working so well. I climbed another set of stairs and came across a vast hallway of classrooms.

Most of the rooms were filled with instruments, some only had pianos and others were decked out with every instrument I'd ever known of. I quickly stopped to check which rooms were occupied. Unfortunately for me most of them were either filled with gossiping students or orchestras practicing their latest musical piece. I finally came across a room that sounded empty, the 3rd Music Room.

I leant my ear against the door. Silence. Perfect, this would be a good room to hide in. I placed my hand on the handle and quickly opened the large doors, as the door opened a flood of rose petals began to attack me, I think I might've accidentally eaten one. But my mind wasn't completely focused on the mysterious rose petals. I slammed the door behind me and peeped through the key hole. I saw the swarm of students looking around with confused expressions upon their faces.

"Where did she go?"

Yamagata Juro asked.

"I don't know, but she must've gone this way"

A guy with short brown hair said while pointing down the hallway. They all began to sprint in that direction calling my name, what idiots honestly they should really get the hint. I heaved a heavy sigh relief, they were finally off my back, for now.

But currently I had to deal with the rose petals. It was only then that I realised how unusual it was for rose petals to shower down from a music room, actually any room come to think of it. I slowly turned around to see what was behind me, there stood seven very handsome men.

"Welcome"

They all said in unison, I began to stare at all of them. I recognised four of the seven men. Three of them were in the same class as me they were the twins, and the one that looked extremely familiar to me.

The last one I recognised was the tall blonde lad that nearly ran me down. I assumed he was the leader of the bunch due to the fact that he stood in the centre. As I continued to stare at him I could tell he recognised me too.

"Is this just a coincidence? Or has destiny brought us together again?"

he made expressive gestures with his hand as he talked.

"My beautiful rose, have you come here to see me again? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm."

Continuing to make helicopter motions with his arms he began to make his way towards me.

"So then, what's your type? Here at the host club we try to attend to every woman's needs. So then would you do for the 'Cool' type?"

He then pointed to a tall guy with dark hair, he wore glasses and glanced up at me. I noticed he had cold dark eyes which sent shivers down my spine. I wouldn't like to get him angry.

"Or maybe the 'Little Devil' type"

The two twins I recognised threw me a wink.

"How about the 'Loli-Shota' or 'Wild' type?"

He pointed his finger at two guys, they too threw me some sort of pose. The one who I easily guessed was the 'Loli-Shota' type was extremely cute. He looked around seven years old, but considering he wore the senior uniform it was most likely that he was sixteen or older. I then noticed that he was being held by an extremely tall guy with short dark hair, it was obvious that he was very protective over the small boy he carried.

"Or would you prefer the Natural type"

I could see a short boy wave at me with a smile on his face, I don't know if it was just me but he looked very feminine.

"But if they don't interest you then how about me?"

It was only until I snapped out of my thoughts that I realised how close this guy was to my face. I could feel my face getting hot, my cheeks were probably burning bright red.

"Um, could you give me some space please?"

He chuckled as I said this,

"There's no need to be shy my Princess"

His hands slid around my waist and he pulled me closer to his body. Now I was really uncomfortable.

"Get off me you pervert!"

I slapped him hard across his face. The whole room became silent and the pervert stood still, it was as if he wasn't used to rejection. What a surprise. Tears began to well up in his eyes, slowly he walked over to a corner in the room and plopped himself down to sulk.

The two twins went over to comfort him. I felt sort of bad for slapping him so hard, but he was warned. I thought that it would be best to apologize, since I didn't want to make enemies. As I approached him I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Um, I'm really sorry for slapping you. You just kinda caught me off guard"

He peered up at me sniffling,

"Really?"

"Yep, you're probably a really nice guy, just when you were that close to my face I kinda felt uncomfortable"

I smiled at him as I said this. Suddenly he got up from where he was and began to recite a long speech about true love conquering all, what a swift change of mood.

"So then, what's your type?"

He asked yet again catching me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Well, who are you here to see?"

I was confused

"Um, none of you."

"Well, why else would you have visited our host club?"

I then remembered how I ended up here.

"Oh, well it's a bit of a long story, I was being chased and I needed somewhere to hide. I came in here thinking the room was empty, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh my! How unfortunate!" is it just me, or is this guy really over the top? "What happened? Why were you being chased my lovely Princess?"

But before I could say anything the door slammed open, and my answer entered through the door.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I had fun writing it. Ok so I might not update for a while since its gonna be a busy week for me. But I will do my best to write as much as possible : )!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow......It's been a while haha. So so sorry!!! I've been really really busy so I have had no time to write this story. Anyway this is where it gets exciteing :D! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I felt bad for those who were reading this story and I wanted to upload asap! Anywayyyy enjoyy :)! and because I'm on holidays there will most likely be more uploads yay!_

_I don't own Ouran blah blah blah you get the idea :P._

"THERE SHE IS!" the crowd screamed in unison.

My problem was now standing at the entrance of the 3rd Music Room door. Running and hiding didn't seem work, the only thing I could do now was face them and tell the truth.

"Ok look everyone, sorry to tell you but I'm really not interested in joining any of your clubs. I love to play sport, but clubs tend to take away the joy from it."

There, I told them the truth, that had to be good enough. Obviously not.

"But we promise to make it fun! Besides you're the scholarship student aren't you?"

"What about it?" I asked beginning to get confused.

"Well, it clearly states in the school rules that all scholarship students must join a club."

My heart suddenly sank to the pit of my stomach, I hated school clubs and now it was compulsory for me to join one!?

"But she already has joined a club" A deep voice announced.

I quickly turned to see who had made this outrageous statement. I noticed the tall guy with glasses had a small smirk on his face, it must've been him.

"You see Misaki San has recently joined our club."

He pushed his glasses up, the smirk still plastered upon his face. I think I understood what he was trying to do, maybe this guy wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

"Oh, yeah he's right, I've already joined this club. What a shame!"

I smiled sheepishly towards the mob, hopefully they would've fallen for it.

"But, she's a girl, how could she join the host club?"

Damn, clearly not. I looked towards the guy with the glasses hoping he had an answer.

"Well you see, here at the host club our members need to tend to their guests, their happiness is our number one priority. How can they serve our guests tea, and keep them company at the same time? Of course Misaki San couldn't be a host, but she could be our waitress."

Today must've been my lucky day. This guy was really saving my arse.

"Now I think it would be best for you to leave. Unless some of you are here to see a host?"

The crowd rapidly exited the room after realising what was being suggested. I turned around to thank my hero.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving me. I don't know how to return the favour"

"Favour?" he asked in a cool tone.

"Well, it was a favour. Wasn't it?"

There was now an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you really think I would try to help you unless I saw something in it for me?"

"Wait. So are you trying to tell me that you were being serious about the waitress thing?"

"Did it look like I was joking. Besides you even confirmed it yourself"

He began to write profusely onto a clip board.

"I only confirmed because I thought you were trying to help me!" How could this of happened? I take it back, this guy was evil. "Yeah, well. There's no way in hell I'm going to be a waitress for your club. Its stupid and pointless"

"Well you can do that if you want. But it means I'd need to tell the whole school your not part of a club. I'm sure you would enjoy that"

I groaned in defeat. What else could I of done?

"Fine. I'll join your stupid club."

It was silent. I began to replay the situation in my head, something was strange, very strange.

"Hang on. How do you know my name? I don't recall ever telling you it"

"I have my resources. And it would be best not to ask where I got them"

He glanced up from his clip board and smiled. But it wasn't genuine.

"Well. Can I at least know your name?"

Once again he looked down to his clipboard

"I think Tamaki would do better at that job"

My attention turned once more to the blonde guy,

"How wonderful to have another addition to our family!"

….Family? What the?

"Let me introduce myself" a trail of roses followed behind him, don't ask me how, it's a mystery to me. "My name is Suoh Tamaki and this is Ootori Kyoya."

He pointed to the guy with glasses, so that's what his name was.

"These two little devils are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachinn"

"Yo!" they both said in perfect unison.

"This cute little guy is known as Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can just call him Hunni. The tall, dark and handsome fellow is Morinozuka Takashi."

He gave me a small nod.

"And last but not least Fujioka Haruhi"

Did my ears just deceive me? It had to be impossible, unless it really was her. I had to know.

"Wait, is that really you Haruhi?"

Everyone faced me with confused expressions upon their faces. But the one with the most confused expression was Haruhi, I knew it had to be her, even though she had changed through the years I could never forget those eyes. There was a look of ponder on her face now, I think she was beginning to recognise me.

"Aya Chan! Is it really you? Wow, you've changed so much! Your hair is so long now!" I laughed at this

"And your hair is so short! What happened?"

I had so many questions. I wanted to ask what she had been up to, why was she at Ouran Acadamy, how her father was. But out of all the questions I wanted to ask, there was one which really stood out in my mind.

"Um Haruhi chan. Why are you dressed as a guy. And more importantly, why are you in a host club"

Her smiling face momentarily turned into one of horror, most likely because she was recalling a bad memory.

"It's a long story, one you really don't want to know"

"Maybe you could tell me later."

We continued on with our conversation, it had been so long since we saw each other. It seemed like we were in our own little world, our banter was disrupted when Tamaki cut in.

"So hold on here, do you two know each other?"

Our heads nodded in agreement

"So then, you know that my little Haruhi is a girl"

"Well, duh. Even if I hadn't ever met Haruhi before, I still would've realised she's girl eventually. In fact, I'm surprised many haven't yet."

There was a look of panic in Tamaki's eyes

"She's right! There's bound to be someone who will realise the secret truth about my little girl! We need to think of a plan!"

Little girl? What was wrong with this guy.

"Hang on here for a moment. Did you just call Haruhi your 'little girl'?"

"Of course I did! Haruhi is my dearset daughter. Come to think of it, now that you're a part of the host club."

He was silent for a moment

"That makes you my daughter as well! I'm so happy! Now my daughter has a sister to play with! Embrace me newest daughter"

He lunged at me with arms wide open, I dodged out of his way, his attempt at hugging me had failed.

"Wah! You're just like Haruhi!"

Tamaki crossed his arms and curled his lips into a pout, he looked very much like a spoilt child.

"Sorry but I don't need another father."

Tamaki ran into the corner and started to sulk….again.

"Alright then, I guess I should really introduce myself too. Ok well my name is Misaki Ayumu, but just call me Aya, it's the name I'm most familiar with."

"Hmm, Misaki…" my attention turned to one of the twins, the one on the right was pondering, "Where have I heard that name before? Hang on…Isn't that some brand of electronic software. Would you happen to be the heiress to that company"

"Don't be stupid Kaoru" the twin on the left stated "it's probably just a coincidence that they both share the same surname. I mean as if a poor commoner who is a scholarship student is going to be the heiress to one of the most prestigious electronic brands."

"Heh, yeah well it isn't much of a coincidence considering I really am the heiress to 'Misaki Technology'" I piped up.

Everyone's attention turned my way, they all gawked at me with mouths wide open in surprise (Well except Haruhi who already knew this. And Kyoya who I'm guessing knew as well).

"Then why do you have a scholarship to Ouran Academy? If what you state is true then you must be super rich!" Hunni chimed in.

I knew the answer to this, but it was sort of private. If I was to answer the question truthfully, that would pretty much require me to tell my life story. And that was something I didn't particularly want to share with complete strangers. I sighed deeply and replied.

"Look, it's a long, long story. I'll just tell you that at this moment I choose to make my own living. That means I earn my own money, and I'm not entitled to receive any money from the profits made by 'Misaki Technology'. Due to this decision that I have made I don't have much money, and that's why I'm on a scholarship to Ouran Academy"

Obviously my long drawl had everyone confused as they had blank expressions on their faces (yet again apart from Haruhi and Kyoya).

"Urg! Just forget it ok!" I shouted furiously.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, I glanced around the room wishing I was somewhere else, I hated awkward silences and I craved for it to disappear. Then my phone started to ring.

"Thank god" I whispered to myself

"Hello?" I answered

My happiness was short lived as I recognised the voice of my caller. It was my uncle.

"_Aya, tonight I want you to get dressed in your best attire and meet me at this address."_

"WHAT!? Nice going leaving it so short notice!" I yelled into the phone.

"_I don't care how angry you are with me. Just come alright, tonight is a very important matter, and I need you there for it. Also I want to see how much you've grown. I know you hate me, but it still won't stop me from loving you Aya. You're the daughter of my brother._"

I scoffed at this, he was probably lying so I was more likely to show up. But when he said those words, they sounded genuine.

"And what if I don't turn up?"

"_Aya, please, I'm begging you, just turn up"_

"You're very lucky that I'm in a generous mood today, I'll be there"

I angrily hung up my phone, I can't believe I actually followed his orders. It took me a while to get back to my senses and realise where I was again.

"Ah, well look at the time, I really need to go!"

I rapidly made my way towards the door.

"Don't forget" Kyoya said "You start work tomorrow as our maid."

"Like I couldn't forget" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, and if you don't turn up, I'll make it my personal business to hunt you down."

That statement send shivers down my spine, how could he say such words, and still have such a cheerful smile upon his face. This guy was truly evil; I was convinced that he was the spawn of Satan.

_Ooooooooooo!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :), also I've figured out the pairing for this story :P, its gonna be HikaruXOC, since well Hikaru is so awesome, I dunnooo...maybe if you're lucky I will add some twin action ;). Anyway I will be busily writing. PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE FEEDBACK! just so I can make this story better for you guys :). Also if you disagree with the pairing I've chosen maybe we could have a vote.....but I love the twins so I think I will stick to them :D!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Halloooooo! Ok so I know it took me a while to upload...again! Sorry but i've been so busy :(. But this chapters like quite longer than the others so yeah good for you readers :D:D:D!!! Anywayy just want to thank those who left comments. They were all so nice I feel so happy now :). Cos like the comments make me want to write more cos I'm all like "OMG I FEEL LOVED! MUST UPLOADDD!!!" annywaayyyy yeaaahhh hope you enjoy this chapter :)._

_I don't own Ouran blahblahblahdiblahblahblah _

I heaved a long deep sigh as I continued to itch the irritable fabric which rubbed against my skin. I really disliked this dress, and as beautiful as it was it didn't make up for the fact that it was so unbearable to wear. But I had no other choice, I had to wear it, Uncle told me to wear my best clothes, and this was the nicest thing I owned.

Glancing at my watch I realised that I was already five minutes late.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

Trying to quicken my pace I lifted the hem of my dress and began to run as fast as I could. The cold night air brushed against my face and whipped through my hair as I made my way through the passing crowds.

It was a good thing that it was a cold night, otherwise I would've been sweating like a pig, well…that's if pigs could sweat…It's a term of speech, you get the idea.

I checked my watch again, only two minutes had passed, meaning I was now seven minutes late, and from the looks of it my destination was very close. I continued to pump my legs, making myself run faster and faster.

And there is was, finally something that appealed to me, the restaurant.

Before I entered the restaurant I checked my reflection in the windows of the building. Considering I had just run for my life I still didn't look to scruffy.

At least there was one good thing that the night had brought me so far.

Fixing myself up a bit I continued to make my way inside the restaurant. Making my way to the reception desk I asked the waiter.

"Um good evening, has a Mr Misaki entered the restaurant yet?"

After taking a second look at this guy, I couldn't help but laugh, He was the exact epitome of a French waiter. You know, the tall skinny ones, with that weird villain looking moustache? The waiter glanced up at me and gave me a strange look. Most likely because my face was screwed up in a poor attempt to not burst into fits of giggles.

"Oui" he said smugly.

Also why was he speaking French in Japan? Probably to give the restaurant a bit more authenticity. It was a French cuisine restaurant after all. After I had subdued my urge to laugh I continued with my agenda.

"Oh, well I know I'm a tad bit late but I will be dining with him tonight."

"This way please" He continued with his smug tone.

I followed him into the large dining area and he led me around all the other tables into the corner. There I saw my Uncle sitting alone at a table, I noticed that not only was there a plate set up for me, but there were two other vacant seats. Maybe when I left he had other business to take care off.

The waiter pulled out a chair for me, as I sat down my Uncle looked up at me and smiled.

"Aya Chan, you've grown up so much, you look so much like your mother, but then again, you really have your father's personality. I still remember how you and your brother would always adventure around the house when you were kids. And your poor mother would search around the house searching high and low for you two."

"Cut the crap Uncle, I would prefer it if you didn't talk about my family."

He took a deep breath.

"Sorry Aya, I know you're very sensitive when it comes to them. Just remember Aya, It wasn't your fault."

I hated it when he reminded me of my family, it's almost cruel. This is the reason why I hate my uncle, he just can't let go of the past. But the thing I hate most about him is the fact that he is my only family left, it's painful. He looks so much like my father, and every time I look at him, I'm reminded of the ones I loved and lost. So that's the reason to why I treat him like such a bitch. And I hate myself for it. I want to get along with my uncle, I really do.

Of course my uncle doesn't know this. But in all truth, my uncle isn't that bad. If I wasn't so upset over what happened so many years ago, maybe I would be able to live peacefully with my uncle.

"Look, just please shut up. Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?"

I could tell he looked hurt by my snappy remark. I felt terrible.

"Well apart from seeing my favourite niece,"

"I'm your only niece" I cut in.

"Which makes you my favourite" he said with a big smile on his face, "Anyway, I guess I'll continue on. Well Aya, as much as it hurts, I think it's clear to the both of us that you hate me."

I felt terrible as he said that, I may of acted like I hated him, but I really didn't hate him that much.

"Aya, the only thing I want in this world is your happiness and safety, not only that, but when your parents passed away they left me in charge of your care. Aya you worry me so much, you choose to live by yourself, you won't accept the money I offer you. I've had enough, it's my duty to look after you. So I have no other choice Aya. I know you will hate me even more for doing this. But it's the only thing I can do."

What the hell was he on about, he sounded so serious, and almost a bit upset. What was he going to do that was going to make me hate him even more?

"Aya, as I said before, I want to make sure you are safe, and since you won't let me be a part of your life, I've decided to put you in the hands of someone else."

I was shocked and confused, what did he mean by '_putting me in the hands of someone else?'_

"Aya, I've decided to put you in an arranged marriage."

I was speechless, I tried to say something, but it felt like something was stuck in my throat. I was too surprised that I couldn't utter a word. I don't know how long it took me to speak again. But eventually I found my voice and protested against this.

"UNCLE! Y-you can't do this!" I spluttered.

"Aya, you've left me with no choice, I don't know what to do with you! To ensure your safety I must do this."

"And what if I refuse?" I said with a victorious grin.

'_There was no way he was going to make me do this'_ I thought to myself.

"I knew you would say that Aya, but you see there's more I need to add."

I felt my grin suddenly disappear.

"Aya, this marriage isn't just so I know you're safe, it's also for the sake of the company. If you were to go with this arranged marriage, it would really help boost sales for 'Misaki Technology'"

Hah! So that's the real reason behind this all, it's not because he loves me or any of that crap he said. All he wants is more money.

"So that's your actual reason behind this huh? I'm just some trophy to sell off, so the company and you can earn more money?"

A look of surprise came upon his face.

"Aya, don't think that, my main priority is your well being and safety. Plus you have never met these people they are a good family. For one they can give you many different opportunities Aya, with them you can achieve what ever you want. Not only that but they are a very nice family. Aya don't be so quick to judge."

How dare he talk to me like that, say that I shouldn't be the one to judge so quickly. I take it all back. I don't love my uncle at all.

"I don't care if they're a nice family!" I raised my voice with rage. "I'm not selling myself just for the sake of the company!"

Uncle was silent for a while. Then he continued to reason with me.

"Aya look, I understand that you must be very shocked angry with me, and I didn't want it to come to this. But you need to understand that if you go through with this it would really help 'Misaki Technologies'. I know you're a mature young lady, in fact you're more mature than most adults and because of this Aya you must know that in the adult world sacrifices must me made. If you were to wed with this family it would boost our popularity. Aya, you yourself know that this sacrifice would've made your parents very proud of you. Please Aya, for the sake of your father, my brother."

It hit me, he was right. I hated it when he was right, it made me feel so stupid. But I guess I had no other choice. I took a deep breath, for some reason the air seemed cooler. After a few minutes of taking deep breaths I replied.

"Fine, I guess I'm left with no other choice, I'll do it. So who's the lucky man?" I replied sarcastically.

My Uncle chuckled lightly at his comment, and said.

"Do you know of the famous fashion designer Yuzuha? Are you familiar with any of her work?"

Of course I knew who Yuzuha was, probably one of the most renowned fashion designers in the world. In fact I loved her work, I wish I had the money to buy myself some of her clothes.

I turned to my uncle and nodded yes.

"Of course I know who she is, do you think I've been living in a hole for the past 15 years?"

"Well her full name is Hitachinn Yuzuha."

My uncle continued to talk, but I soon became lost in my thoughts, where had I heard that from? Hitachinn, it sounded so familiar to me.

"You see, Ms Hitachinn would like to partner with 'Misaki Technologies', we would both advertise each others companies, and at her fashion shows out technology would be used, such as our top class speakers and LCD screens."

Despite my Uncle's continuous waffling I was still stuck inside my own thoughts. I was racking my brain for answers, where the hell had I heard the name Hitachinn? It was so unbelievably familiar. Maybe I had heard it on TV, like on the news or something. My Uncle continued to blab on.

"Well, we are very honoured and lucky to get this opportunity; Ms Hitachinn was looking for a worthy candidate to marry one of her sons. And she was very happy to discover that there was an heiress to 'Misaki Technologies' in fact when she found out, she called me immediately. Of course I told her that it wouldn't be a certain deal, I had to make sure it was alright with you. Hmm, well enough about that, Here she is here with her son right now, I can see them at the door."

My Uncle stood up and waved towards the entrance of the door, I turned my head around slowly to look at the famous Yuzuha.

At the entrance there was a beautiful woman with long chestnut brown hair and glowing amber eyes, almost like a cats. And the clothes she wore, wow I can really tell why she's a fashion designer.

She called to someone from behind her, could it have been her son? The one I was meant to marry? My heart began to beat wild, it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. And then I got that large lump in my throat, it became almost hard to breathe.

Then a familiar face peered over her shoulder and quickly ducked back down.

But wait, did I see, who I just thought I saw?

"No, it couldn't be" I said to myself.

Then, it hit me.

Hitachiin. I knew that name was familiar for a certain reason! But could it really be him, well one of THOSE boys. From the club?

Yuzuha glided gracefully across the room towards our table, her son hidden behind her. As she came closer into view she moved out of the way. And then it hit me again. This time like a hard brick wall.

"Aya, get up!"

My uncle hissed at me under his breath.

I quickly got up from my chair and stood up straight.

"Ms Hitachinn!" my Uncle said in a fake cheery voice. "It's so nice to finally meet with you in person. This is my niece Ayumu"

"Ah Mr Misaki, it's lovely to meet to as well" she said in a calm, serene voice. She looked at me and said "My, what a beautiful girl you are, and what a unique hair colour I have."

She smiled at me and I felt myself blush like crazy.

"This is my son" she said "His name is Hikaru."

Then, for the third time that night it hit me. But not like a brick wall, oh no, it was more like a nuclear bomb. It couldn't be him, but then I was mistaken as a familiar boy stepped out from behind her, he had the same chestnut brown hair and cat like amber eyes. He smiled at my uncle and bowed, then he looked my way. And from the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing as it was.

"What the hell is going on?"

_Mmwwuuhahahahahahaaaaa! left it on a massive cliff hanger haha! sorry bout that. But it felt like I just HAD to leave it at that :)! woww twwisssstttt an arranged marrige ohemgee! Anyway yeah, the Uncle too. I decided to make him nice for a different number of reasons (mainly because I want my main character to have some faults. Like, i don't want her to be a stupid Mary Sue, so yeahh :D:D) anywayy if you want me to upload quicker then, leave comments because guys they really fire me up. like you have no idea how much they pump me up to write more. I guess it's cos I feel super loved :D. anywayyy I'm gonna try to upload asap. I've kinda been swamped with work so I don't know If it will be up too soooonn....sorry :(. But I promise you this, I will try my best :)!_

_remember commeennnttttssss :D:D_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Ouran blah blah._

_Ok, very very verry sorry if this is heaps late and all, i've been really busy, and I completley forgot about this story. So anyway enjoy :) and leave a comment and stuff cos you love me ENJOII!_

"_Aya, you're going to be married to Hitachinn Hikaru…."_

I awoke suddenly from my nightmare with beads of sweat rolling down my face. Those words echoed inside my head.

"_Married"_

"_Hikaru"_

I looked at my clock and upon it shone '6.00 AM'.

"Hmm, it's still early" I slurred to myself.

I rolled and tumbled on my bed, attempting to try and find a comfortable sleeping position. But it was no use, those words, that memory. With thoughts like that plaguing my mind it would be impossible to get to sleep again.

Heaving a long, drawn-out sigh of annoyance I got out from the warmth and security of my bed I trundled along to the kitchen.

"_Aya, in two days time you will be moving in with the Hitachinn's, seeing as you will soon be married to Hikaru it would be best if you got to know each other and your future family."_

Those words my Uncle uttered to be just last night ringed in my ears. That conversation was going to be one I wouldn't forget quickly.

A look of irritation came upon my face as I realised I had no food in my cupboard.

"Well, at least there will be good food there." I said, trying to find something good from my situation.

I looked at the time again, '6.15'. Time seemed to be going slower today, and I didn't know weather it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

I guess it would be a good thing, because that means the longer time goes for, the longer I don't have to go to school and see….._him._

But then, it's a bad thing because then I will be stuck here dwelling on my unfortunate life. Plus, there's absolutely nothing to do in this dodgy apartment, I'm about to go crazy with boredom.

Maybe I should just spend the next hour in bed…

* * *

Here I was again at Ouran Academy, oh what joyous day! For one I will get to spend the next hour trying to find my way through this school, which is so big it could be considered a country.

Secondly, I would see….._him. _

Oh no, but it gets worse. You see, not only would I see him around the school. He also happens to be in the same class as me, and I pretty much sit right in front of him (well I actually sit in front of Haruhi, who sits next to him).

Yes, but not only that. I also remembered one more thing. I would also be seeing him _after _school, because of that stupid host club.

This is really terrible.

I stood outside the school gates, watching as the stretch limos came in and out. From tomorrow onwards, is that how I would be getting to school?

"Damn" I cursed to myself.

The last thing I want is to go to school right now. It's not that I hate school, in fact, and I really emphasise this. Sometimes school can be fun. But I don't want to go. I don't want to see…._him._

I should really get over calling him….._him. _I should just call him by his name.

Ok, I guess there's no avoiding it, I'm going to have to face Hikaru one day, I mean, he's my future husband. You know, thinking about it….I'm going have kids with him.

I could feel my cheeks flame red as I thought about that. Kids. I don't even want to go there right now. In fact, I'm going to be mature about this, when I see him today just nod and say hi. That's all I can do.

I took a sharp breath of air before I made my way into the school.

When I got to the class room it was fairly full, accept Hikaru and Kaoru didn't appear to have arrived yet. My eyes searched the class room and for some reason I felt a great deal of relief when they settled on Haruhi.

"Hey Haru chan!" I said in a cheerful voice.

It was strange for me to say hello to someone so cheerfully, but in this case it was different. When it came to Haruhi I almost seemed like a different person. Usually if it was someone else I would either grunt at them or just say 'hi' in a dull voice. Haruhi seemed to be the only person who made me seem like a cheerful and happy person. Not saying that I'm never happy or cheerful, just when I am I don't tend to show it. I guess it's just my personality.

"Hey Aya, how are you today?"

I hesitated for a bit before I answered.

"Yeah I'm great! How are you?"

Haruhi looked at me for a while, then replied.

"Aya, are you sure you're alright, because to me it looks like something's bothering you."

Damn, I knew there was no getting past Haruhi, she seems to be aware of everything. Yes something was bothering me, I mean come on! As if you wouldn't be happy if you were going to marry someone you hardly knew!

"Uhh, it's really nothing." I had to think of something, it was too soon to tell Haruhi the news. "I'm just a bit annoyed about the host club, that's all." I stifled a stiff laugh.

Haruhi chuckled

"I completely understand. But you get used to it. In fact they are kinda fun. But don't tell them I said that"

We laughed with each other and I went to sit down on my desk. Haruhi and I talked for a while until the door opened, and at the entrance was Hikaru. I was ready for this, in fact it didn't phase me at all. Just smile and wave when he walks in.

Accept, as soon as he walked into the room and our eyes met, I automatically glanced away, and for some reason I could feel my cheeks flaming up. It's not like I like him or anything. Ha! Far from it in fact! Maybe I'm just a bit nervous. That's it.

Ignoring me completely he walked pass with his brother and sat down in his seat. I thought to myself whether his brother knew about this arrangement.

* * *

It had been a long school day, and all I wanted to do was go home and pack my things so I would be all ready to move in with I guess my future family. Except that wasn't the case. Due to my stupidness I was meant to waitress for some stupid club. Which may I add I couldn't leave!

And the worst thing was Hikaru was going to be there. Why does my life hate me? I swear something must be out to get me.

I made my way to Music Room 3, dreading each step which brought me closer to the host club. I opened the two grand doors which led the way to my destination holding my breath and keeping my mouth tightly shut in an attempt to not swallow or choke on the bombardment of rose petals which flew my way.

As I shut the door I heard someone say "Oh, it's just the new waitress." From what I gathered it was one of the twins, I still can't tell which is which, but I have a hunch that it was Kaoru…..maybe.

"So" I said "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

I stood there for a while, waiting for an answer when I felt two hands clasp my shoulders and pull me into a tight hug.

" YOU'RE TOO CUTE WHEN YOU ASK QUESTIONS!" someone squealed.

I pushed the mysterious hugger away to see who it was, there stood Tamaki.

"Next time you decide to sexually harass me" I uttered with disgust "please try not to choke me"

Tamaki soon after went to his little corner to sulk. A surge of annoyance took over me.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" I said impatiently stamping my foot.

Kyoya turned towards me with that same evil smirk. I didn't like the look of it.

* * *

What a day. No. More like a nightmare.

Not only was school bad enough, with the whole being ignored by my future husband, and being stared at by everyone because I happen to be 'the new girl'.

That wasn't too bad though, the worst part of my day was working at that stupid host club!

First of all I had to set up the tables, sounds pretty simple right? Wrong. Now for normal people you would set up a table with one spoon, one knife and one fork. One thing I learned today, for rich people there are 52 different types of forks, spoons and knifes and they all serve different functions.

After being scolded for not setting out the correct cake spoons I then had to place the tea cups and plates. Well I'm gonna be honest. I never knew there were so many different types of tea cups. I got in trouble again because I didn't set the correct cups and plates.

So after taking forever to set out the tables (which was hell) I then had to start serving the guests who were flocking in. I've never seen so many screaming girls, it's like these guys were rock stars or something. I mean they were handsome, I'll admit it, so I could understand why they were so popular. But, this was beyond explainable. And Tamaki! I never knew he was such a….well…ladies man. His technique of wooing the girls would never work with me. But then again I actually have brains so I can see past most of those fake declarations of love.

I almost felt sorry for them actually. Being lied to in that way just so the club could gain a profit. And it seemed to be just some sport for them, something to occupy their time.

But I guess there was really nothing I could do. Besides I had bigger problems…..such as moving into the same house as Hikaru.

* * *

_:) Hope you enjoyed it. And yeah next time hopefully I will post the next chapter sooner :):):):)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Ouran blah._

_Ok anyway next chapter :D YAY! Sorry if my chapters have been taking long for me to upload. School has decided to kill me with a lot of school work which sucks a lot. Anywayyyyyy Hope you like the story _

_Make sure to comment :D cos it motivates me to write more._

…_I stood there at the alter wearing a long white dress, opposite me stood Hikaru._

"_you may now kiss the bride" said the reverend, and soon enough Hikaru began to lean in, lips puckering…._

"NO!"

I shot up from my bed once again sweating like mad for I had experienced yet another nightmare.

"That guy is going to be the death of me." I said in a dead pan tone.

I looked at the time and in the bold red numbers it read 9:30, at first I started to panic because I thought it was a school day. But I was reassured when I remembered it was Saturday, the day I'll be moving into my new home, with Hikaru…hooray.

I slinked out from the covers of my bed and began to pack away what little I had knowing that in the next few hours I would be in my new home. I didn't really understand why I had to move in with his family, was it so our relationship would become stronger? I couldn't think of an actual answer but all I knew was that it was going to be very, very awkward.

Before I knew it I had packed away all my belongings and making my way down the stairs. I dropped the apartment keys off quickly onto the reception desk and left a letter explaining how I wouldn't be staying there anymore. The reason being I didn't want to face that scary lady again; I hated her with a burning passion.

I stood in absolute awe at the size of the Hitachinn mansion. I had seen large mansions before, but this one was far beyond anything I had ever seen. Not only were the gardens the size of Latvia but the house was probably larger than the Taj Mahal (in other words, it was pretty massive). I approached the large gates and pressed the door bell, or what I supposed was the door bell of some sort.

"Name?" a voice spoke from the small speaker box

"Uhh, Misaki Ayumu" I replied bluntly "I'm the girl who's moving in today"

"Please enter, we hope you enjoy your stay at the Hitachinn household"

"Yeah, right" I said passing through the large, threatening gates.

Ok so I'm not sure how long it took for me to actually walk all the way to the front doors, but I'm assuming a while. They should have a train or car which takes the there, seriously, it's THAT big.

I was about to knock on the door but before my fist touched the door they opened automatically and there stood a maid.

"Welcome Misaki Sama" she then bowing to me, which made me feel quite uncomfortable. I just nodded in reply.

That's when I saw the Hitachinn's, three of them standing in a row. I could see both Hikaru and Kaoru with sour looks upon their faces, it was obvious they didn't want me here, it was also clear to me that Kaoru knew of this arrangement. But next to them stood a tall woman with the same hair colour as the twins, she was obviously their mother.

"Ah, Misaki San," she said with a smile upon her face "I am very glad to have you here, so are the twins."

"_LIES!" _I thought to myself

"Let the maid take your belongings, she'll take them to your room while we give you a quick tour of our lovely home."

"QUICK TOUR MY ARSE!" I exclaimed loudly as a fell unto my bed, which might I add was possibly the largest bed I have ever seen, and the comfiest. I wanted to fall asleep right there and then, but I had to attend dinner in an hour, so falling asleep wasn't a good idea.

While I was comfortably sprawled across my bed I suddenly head the door creek open, at first I thought it was the maid, but shockingly enough Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. Despite not knowing which was which it must've been Hikaru who said.

"So, what do you think of our house? Pretty big isn't it. Make sure you don't get lost, otherwise you'll never find your way out." Both him and his brother laughed at the thought of me being trapped forever in the maze which was their house.

"Oh your house is great! And the benefits of it being so big is that the chances of seeing both of your ugly faces are quite slim. Plus I would rather be lost in his massive house than be within your presence" I replied with a sharp tone. The looks on their faces was priceless, obviously not many people insulted them.

"Anyway" Hikaru answered after the long pause. "I'm gonna get to the point. You see young Misaki, because you and I have been chosen to marry each other…unfortunately enough, there are many issues which arise from this. The first one being the fact that you cannot tell about our engagement to ANYONE! Because as you know we are in the host club, it would be very saddening to our customers if they discovered this. Secondly, both Kaoru and I are very close, in fact there is no separating this, so If you think you're gonna be able to break us up somehow, you're very wrong. And now I get to my last point. Since Kaoru and I are so close, we share everything. This means that you're not only getting married to me, but Kaoru as well. Therefore that makes you OUR toy. Any questions?"

I was utterly speechless. This was the first proper conversation I had ever had with Hikaru and he was blurting crap like this out. I'll admit it, I was very, very pissed off.

"What the hell is wrong with you idiot!? Ok first of all, as if I would want to blurt the fact that I'm getting married to some incest, arrogant, narcissistic jerk. It's something I'm not really happy about, plus I don't want to be murdered by your brainless army of fan girls. Secondly I'm most likely gonna distance myself as much from you two as possible, so you don't even need to worry about my ploy to separate you two. And last but not lease, I AM NOT YOUR TOY!"

I could feel the anger seething though my whole body as I said these words.

"Well then!" Hikaru replied with a Cheshire cat grin upon his face, "We have no problems then. Also my Toy I'm just going to add one last thing to this conversation. Kaoru and I will definitely go out of our ways to make your life a living hell."

Smirking I said "I look forward to it." And with that they exited the room until I also realised and shouted while throwing my show towards the door, "AND DON'T CALL ME YOU'RE TOY IDIOT!"

Now that I knew my life was going to be a living hell thanks to the twins I couldnt help but sigh with annoyence, but strangely enough for some reason, at the same time I felt really excited."

_Ok, well that's all for this chapter __, sorry if the story has started off really slowly, I just wanted all the details and stuff to be in and all, but yeah from here on in this is where the story will become more exciting and Hikaru filled :D! YAY! And the others too. But Hikaru is awesome so yeah __._

_Please Comment with feedback and if you have any requests as to what should happen just give me your ideas :D and I can interpret them and all._


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Ouran blah no one cares cool.

Ok wow, its been so long since I last updated, and I am so sorry for those who have been reading this. I've been really busy and this just kinda escaped from my mind. But yeah then I got bored and stressed one day and was like hmm this should calm me down , ok anyway my brain is a tad bit fuzzled atm so please forgive me if the writing is more horrible than usual and if the story is missing pieces I tried my best to make it run smooth but yeah 

Thanks to those who reviewed because it really was one of the main reasons I decided to upload again the thought of someone reading and enjoying my writing makes me happy and motivated so yeah WOOOOOOO! I'm in a weird mood sorry guys haha. Ok ENJOY!

Well, the past few weeks for me have been….interesting. First of all, girls at Ouran, they're crazy. I could see at first that they idolised the host club, but the more time I spent there, the more I realised that its far pass 'idolisation'. You see to these girls, these guys are royalty, and they have a burning desire to serve as their humble subjects. It's crazy. I've been trying to figure out how they do it, my biggest guess is mind control, I think they must put something in the tea. Oh and not only that, Hikaru and Kaoru are sticking to their promise of making my life hell. They've tried to prank me so many times, however, to their dismay, I am a master when it comes to pranks.

At my old school in London you had to be on the tip of your toes every second of the day, because if you weren't the boys would take advantage, and in the end you would trundle home wearing a suit of cake mixture. I never performed pranks myself, I found them too immature and a waste of my time, but I was an expert when it came to detecting them, and all the traps Hikaru and Kaoru set up for me I could see, I was always two steps ahead of the mischievous devils, which frustrated them immensely. Last week after another failed attempt I decided it was time to tell them to give up.

"Oi Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, maybe you should stop with your five year old pranks and focus more on perfecting your twincest act for the host club. I mean after all, it's starting to get a bit dull. All I'm saying is, you're gonna have to up your game if you want to trap me in one of your Denis the Menace acts." It seems that these little words of advice made them both more determined in getting me.

This then made them come up with the brilliant plan of stealing my clothes. It happened just a few days after I told them to stop. I was down the hall in the shower getting ready for yet another fabulous day at school. I left my uniform hanging on the door knob so I could quickly dry myself and get changed. Yet once I was done with my shower I came to realise that both my towel and my uniform had grown legs and walked away. Of course I knew who had done it, and to be quite honest it was pretty good on their behalf. I was left with two choices and both would result in humiliation. The first was I could sit here in the bathroom yelling for help until someone came to my aid and the second was bolting back into my room as fast as a could.

But I went for option three. I burst out of the door and walked briskly down the hallway towards the bedroom in which the two beasts resided in. When I reached my destination (which seemed like forever due to the size of the place) I kicked down their door with brute strength and casually strode into their room and positioned myself right in front of them, wearing nothing but my dripping wet birthday suit.

"If you don't mind" I said calmly "I'll be needing my towel and uniform back, I do need to get ready for school after all."

The look on their faces was priceless, if only I had a camera. At the same time they both slowly pointed to the corner of the room where on the desk lay my things.

"Oh, right, there they are. Ok thanks guys"

As I walked out of the room with a smirk of delight on my face, I glanced back quickly and saw that they still had the stupid, dumb found expressions on their face.

But my victory wasn't lived out for much longer because when I arrived at school, my mood was quickly changed. At the time I didn't know what was going on, but for some reason all the girls were glaring at me with expressions of hate. If looks could kill, let me tell you, I would've died more than 100 times in just 5 minutes. I quickly ran into the bathroom to see if I had something on my face, or in my teeth. But there was nothing wrong with my appearance. And I knew for sure that I had done or said nothing because over the weeks I had been at Ouran I kept my distance from pretty much everyone. Something was going down, and I needed to find out right away.

As I walked into the classroom I received a pletiful dose of death glares from all the girls. But I pretended to ignore them and make my way straight towards Haruhi.

"Oi! Haru! What's happening? Did I do something wrong?"

She stared at my with her big brown eyes and asked

"Why didn't you tell me Aya?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Hikaru are engaged?"

You know when something bad happens, and you get feel a large poisonous lump begin to form in your mouth? Well I had that, cept mine was ten times worse than the usual.

"H-How do you know about that?" I croaked

"You didn't answer my question Haruhi, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Heaving a deep sigh I said "Haruhi, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I just didn't know how. Please understand that I was going to someday, just right now wasn't the time. I guess my plan was ruined though huh? Please forgive me Haru"

She lightly chuckled and put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly "It's ok Aya, I get it"

Suddenly a wave of wails filled the room, I looked at the door and there stood Hikaru and Kaoru.

"OH HIKARU!" One of the girls screamed "IT'S JUST TOO UNFAIR THAT THE LOVE BETWEEN YOU AND KAORU IS ABOUT TO BE BROKEN BY HER!" She burst into tears and three of her friends came to comfort her. A flood of anger overcame me and I quickly stomped over to Hikaru and dragged him out of the classroom.

I was so pissed off, why the hell did he tell everyone? I was confused as well he was the one telling me that there would be dire consequences if I told anyone about the engagement. After dragging him into a nearby broom closet I slammed him against the wall. I tried my best to come off as the stronger one in the situation, but that plan failed considering we were so tightly packed. But that didn't matter right now.

"What the hell were you thinking! What possessed you to tell the whole school about this stupid engagement?"

Instead of the smug look I was expecting he wore one of confusion instead.

"What? I didn't tell anyone, I thought it was you."

"Why the hell would I want people to know that one day I'll have to marry a stupid idiot?" I hissed.

"Ok, I get it. But if none of us told anyone, then who did?"

At the same time we both began to ponder and calculate.

"The only people I can think of are either Kaoru, your mother, or my uncle" I looked at Hikaru to see if he agreed.

"No, I don't think it was any of them, my mother and your uncle wouldn't spread the news so casually, that sort of news would only be told at a special party or something. And Kaoru definitely didn't tell anyone."

"Then who did?"

"Hmm, wait. I think I know who did it, and it makes sense too"

"Really? Who was it?" I asked desperately

"Ok well, our maid happens to be friends with a girl called Sato Emi's maid. Maybe our maid told her maid who then told Emi. It would make sense that she told everyone too because she happens to visit the host club a lot. She's a big supporter of Kaoru and myself. Look, why don't I go up to her and explain the situation so she stops turning everyone against you."

"Wait, hold up. Why would you want to stop people from shunning me? It's not like it affects you in anyway, in fact it just makes you more popular."

I was shocked and confused with him, why did he want to help me, the impression I got from him was that he despised me. There was a long pause until he replied.

"Well Kaoru and I are meant to be the ones putting you through misery. Not these silly girls."

He then grinned mischievously and I felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't blushing or anything it was just stuffy in the closet.

Scoffing I said "You really don't have to do this, it's not like a give a crap about what others think of me. But if you feel it's necessary then go ahead. Anyway we should be going back to class"

It had been a long and frustrating day, and it was about to become more tedious because I still had to attend the host club in the afternoon. As I came up to the third music room and opened the door a blur of yellow raced pass me and picked me up in a giant hug. I didn't even need to glance over to see who it was and heaved a deep sigh.

"Tamaki, please put me down."

He began to wail and cry and started flailing me about.

"No! I will not accept this!"

"Accept what?" I replied with a dead pan tone

"This whole matrimony thing!" he pointed at Hikaru and I knew what he was on about "Daddy does NOT give his blessing to you two! I forbid my precious daughter from marrying a bad boy!"

"Tamaki, for the last time, I am not your daughter which also means you have no say in this" He stopped hugging me slowly made his way to the corner to sulk, as he usually did. I felt bad and put my hand on his shoulder, I knew what to say to make him feel better. "But if you were my dad I would thankyou for not forcing me into a marriage I didn't want to be in" once more he was back to his old self.

"I've got a question" Haruhi said "isn't this arranged marriage going to cause some problems in the host club. Not many girls are happy about it and they'll cause trouble for Aya."

"Yes I am well aware of that" stated Kyoya "that's why were having an urgent meeting today instead of serving guests"

I'll admit it; I was extremely relieved to hear that I wouldn't have to be serving guests today, it's not that a care what they think about me, it's more the fact that I am one hundred percent certain that these girls will kill me just so I don't get in the way between Hikaru and Kaoru's 'undying and pure brotherly love'. I genuinely fear for my life each time I walk past one of their crazy fan girls, their eyes say it all _"I'm going to rip your flesh off and wear it as a coat" _I'm serious, they're really that bad.

"Well then what were you thinking of?" I asked "Will I have to quit the host club?"

Kyoya began to laugh at my question.

"I'll take that as a no then. So then what am I meant to do if all your guests hate me?"

Kyoya looked towards his clip board and replied

"If our guests hate you then our profits will go down, which is the last thing I want, so I've come up with a plan to make our guests sympathise with you instead of despiseing you."

"And how the hell are you gonna do that?"

"We're going to tell our guests that both you and Hikaru have been forced into this"

"We already tried to explain that though, telling them the truth still won't do anything"

"Ahh, yes I know, but there's more to the story. You see part of the reason as to why our guests are upset with the arranged marriage is because they don't want to see HIkaru and Kaoru be separated."

"Well great work there Captain Obvious, I know that."

"I'm not done yet" Kyoya said sharply "So to make our guests sympathise with you we're going to tell them that you are deeply in love with a boy back in London and that you two had plans on getting married before you were stolen away by your Uncle and taken here. And now your ambition is to escape back to your lovers arms in London"

There was a long silence until I suddenly burst into buckets of laugher.

"Are you for real? Do you honestly think people will fall for that?"

I looked over my shoulder towards Tamaki who had tears streaming down his face.

"That is the most beautiful love story I have ever heard" he sniffed loudly "It makes me want to help you with your quest Aya"

Haruhi turned towards me with a blank expression and rolled her eyes, a light chuckle escaped from my lips.

"Well I see our King seems to enjoy the story. One thing you need to learn about our customers Misaki San is that they are very big fans of romance. Anyway, what I need you to do is play along with the story." Kyoya looked over at me with that evil glance which sent chills down my spine "So are we al clear on this now? I hope you won't have any problems with playing along, otherwise, well I wouldn't like to describe what might happen, but you get it right?"

Overflowing with fear I nodded my head slowly. I didn't like this whole playing along idea, but what else was I supposed to do? I groaned and slumped myself on the nearest couch burying my face in a pillow. I did not like this, why me?

Once more sorry for the poor quality of this chapter, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I will promise to update sooner next time. I'm going to be very busy over the next month so not that soon, or maybe if I can fit in some time to write. Anyway see you next time.

Also if you want me to write quicker as I have said before reviews really inspire me to write so yeah hint hint nudge nudge


End file.
